Failure is not an option (Yogscast)
by Dewthealicorn
Summary: Israphel does not quite understand how the cultists keep failing him. The heroes are settling in Mystral and Israphel has just noticed something about the spaceman- something that will bring down Honeydew... and with him... the world.
1. Chapter 1

_(Warning: Swearing/bad language and violence may be used in this fanfic, all copyrighted characters and OC's go to their rightful owners. Please leave a comment and share if you enjoy this story. There may be some spelling mistakes or bad punctuation so please mind them.)_

The dark flooded the room completely. Nothing could be seen, everything in front of them seemed to be covered in black like a blanket.

They was not alone, the sounds of coughing and shuffling of other cultists was a sign that the meeting was about to begin. From a distance a candle was being lit to shine some light into the blackened room, the candle grew unnaturally bright as if it was possessed or cursed and was placed neatly in the centre of the table revealing a large map laid out flat across the mahogany table with what looked like chess pieces placed specifically on each part of the map. Except the chess pieces looked exactly like the heroes, the cultists, the monsters and the companions that followed in the heroes adventures.

"How could you have all failed?" questioned a dark voice from the other side of the table, the cultists stared at the dark lord in confusion and shame "I was burnt to death and stabbed by Xephos!" protested Jock in his pirate accent, he didn't dare raise his voice too high "I was stabbed by the heroes with a steak"

"I was also stabbed with a diamond sword!" the stories over lapped with each other on their deaths making it hard to hear the 'excuses' "I understand... you were all stabbed or burnt or- whatever! But what I don't understand is that not one of you even came close to even killing them" he turned his albino eyes to the mutated creeper to his right and stroked it on the chin "Actually... Creeper_Boss has been close to killing them" he sighed disappointedly and continued to pet the creeper "The dreaded sun cannot just stay there in the sun, I want the world to be as dark and as dry as the Nether. The intoxicated sand will spread through the world and dry out the lakes, rivers and even the sea so nothing will live- then, the other gods and important spirits will probably be forced to leave or see me as a higher power" he grinned as he drummed his fingers on the table quietly, it didn't eve make a sound "Well we can ju-" Finbarr paused as 2 large doors opened, from the doorway appeared Reverend_John carrying his sword by his side with his bible in his pocket and a chess piece in his hands "John?" Israphel said in a lighter tone, the reverend was a loyal and trustworthy cultist to his master "Any news or anything?" he asked as he approached the table not bothering to sit down. He stared deeply at the map and swiped his hand across it, removing 2 chess pieces: A charged creeper and a spider jockey "I'm afraid they have murdered the creeper and the jockey" he sighed in disappointment rolling a chess piece in his palm "How did they do it then?"

John held his hands behind his back and sighed in disappointment again "The jockey came rushing to them from the wall and shot a few arrows at the heroes. But- the dwarf quickly killed it by grabbing the spider and crushing it along with the skeleton..."

"And..."

"The charged creeper appeared slowly after but appeared behind the spaceman, so he turned around and sliced it's head clean off with his diamond sword" he sighed again waiting for Israphel's reply "They are actually really good at this" he finally commented and continued to drum his fingers with a grin "I'm sorry sir?" Israphel looked up the table towards the cultists surrounding the map "They are doing better then what Verigan did years ago. I'm just wondering what makes them the heroes of legend- why these two idiots?" they paused for a moment and stared down at Xephos' chess piece "They're both in Mystral city at the moment... it looks like the town is back somehow" Israphel also shared the same glare and looked at the chess piece "That's also another thing I don't understand..."

"What?"

"If Xephos is from space- then how did he meet Honeydew and he is also very good with a diamond sword" they all paused in thought. Why and how? Israphel stared at the piece of the spaceman and held his head in his palm before giving a smirk "Can I borrow the chess piece for a second?" he asked as Vitali passed the piece carefully to him "What?"

Everyone paused in complete silence and Israphel stared at it in high concentration "I got a brilliant idea to bring both of the heroes down- down with the heroes- down with the world" he smirked more standing up from his chair and placing the chess piece in his coat pocket "What about that piece?"

"I just noticed something about the spaceman... it'll also crush Honeydew when I'm done 'playing'"

No one bothered to stand up, they all looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

Creeper_Boss followed his master closely behind with a proud smile across his creeper face with Zombie_Boss and Reverend_John behind.

"What the-"

"No idea... no idea..."

* * *

Sorry this is so short- think of it as a prologue or something :S (Honeydew is not gonna be happy)


	2. Chapter 2

Honeydew smiled as he grabbed the large bag from behind him, his pick now rested nicely in his belt as he grabbed his loot. Feeling proud of himself he took one last peek inside the beg and squeaked in excitement, the mines was dark and echoed every sound he made with his heavy boots, he walked up the now mossy cobble stairs towards the dim light shining down from the ceiling. When he reached the top, the light from the beaming sun shone into the dwarf's eyes automatically making Honeydew shade his eyes from the harsh sun "Oh, Jesus!" he mumbled angrily looking down at the ground, when his eyes finally adjusted he tilted his head up to glare upon Mystral city, the buildings looked brand new and most of the trees from Swampy's forest had been cut down and re-planted somewhere different "Oh" he said to himself turning around, behind him was the fence and an open gate leading to the now public mine "Better close the gate" he mumbled again and nudged the gate closed using the loot from his mining trip, he smiled proudly towards the town and continued down the streets of the buildings towards the town square.

The dwarf trotted down the street with his loot dragging behind him from his shoulder and sat on a random fountain to admire the town's work, the sky platforms looked newer and more safer to walk on, more people visited the town and the shops then before and security from the inside and outside increased a lot since they dealt with the city before "Thank God Swampy isn't here any more- he would have killed us" Honeydew chuckled looking around for any trees and found none of the wild kind "Actually I-" he stopped talking to himself as the quiet talking of passer bys turned into yelling and shouting from a distance. The dwarf never liked the sound of arguments, it got him thinking a lot. Honeydew stood up from the stone fountain and walked towards the sound carrying his loot close behind, he continued up the street and turned the corner of the house to see the two men arguing. Xephos and Lysander.

"I seriously didn't mean it Lysander!" Xephos shrieked obviously trying to edge away from the enraged skylord "You did! If you didn't you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Lysander stopped to breath but continued to look at Xephos in a horrible way, he was most defiantly not happy. "Listen man, i'm-" he stopped feeling Lysander's fist across his face "You dare mess with her again and a punch will be the least of your worries!" he screamed at the spaceman and turned his head to see Honeydew watching Lysander closely in disgust "He deserved that" Lysander moaned walking away not bothering to apologise or even look at the spaceman. Peculier appeared from next to Xephos trying to comfort him "Are you okay Hero?" he asked in his slightly elderly voice "yeah I'm fine I just-"

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" the dwarf shouted from a distance and walked over to the two, no doubt Lysander hit Xephos hard "Please try to relax Hero, Xephos got into a fight with Lysander about his 'girlfriend'"

"Um... does he have a girlfriend?"

"No- he just has a fantasy for this girl, and Xephos and her started talking and she tried to kiss him- Lysander saw and got the wrong idea"

"What an ass hole"

Xephos stood up straight and looked down at the dwarf rubbing his cheek with a pathetic smile "I probebly did deserve it" he dropped his smile and replaced it with a small frown as he began to walk in the same path as Lysander towards the square "Don't go bumping into him again, let Lysander realise what a dick he's been" Xephos stared down the street and took a deep breath "Your probebly right"

"Can we go to the greasy spoon? I wanna buy something... incredible" he sighed happily to himself and shifted his loot over his shoulder "There is no way we can afford something 'incredible'- the last time you said 'I wanna buy something good' and that cost a blooming fortune! What is incredible gonna cost?!" the dwarf shuffled in embarrassment and lead the way to shop "For you two- I can afford anything right now"

One by One they entered the spoon shop with mixed emotions and questions running through their minds. The shop was filled with customers buying and eating their food, the smell of well cooked fish and other deallocatable food was enough to make you feel completely hungry "Alright- i'll have a slice of cheese cake and a pint of beer" Honeydew chirped not even bothering to look at the prices on the board behind the counter. The counter assistant was a young woman with black, tied back hair and blue eyes wearing a blue apron and a white blouse "Thank you sir, anything else?" he asked to the dwarf with a welcoming smile "Okay lads, choose anything" he scratched his ginger beard and winked at the two men who was still choosing what they would like, they couldn't help but look at the prices "Umm... d'ya know what? I'll just have a tea" Xephos said trying not to sound to greedy "Mmm... yes, I would also like a tea"

"Okay that's £7.04 please"

Happily the dwarf removed the bad of loot from his shoulder and dug his hand into it, he moved his hand through it and grabbed a large red jewel "Aye, how about a ruby for 'ya love?" he smiled holding it up to the desk "I-" she paused and finally spread a smile across her face "I'm sure this will do fine" she happily took the jewel from the dwarf's palms and placed it in the till before closing it tight "I'll go make them now, you can sit down anywhere you like" she smiled again as the three men looked for a free table. On the far, right side of the shop was an empty table with a large window next to it, outside was the average person or a couple walking by, enjoying the summer weather "Anything new?"

"Umm. Nothing too new" Peculier commented and rested his head on his arm "The tourists are making some rumours about Mystral" He finally added and looked at the outside "What?" the knight looked up at them and frowned "Because of you two staying here for a while, tourists have been saying that Israphel's minions are running around town" Both Honeydew and Xephos looked as confused as each other "Which ones?"

"Meh- lot's of them really. Creeper_Boss, Zombie_Boss, John- ugh, everyone really. But mostly them" Peculier didn't seem to be bothered by it too much in fact, he didn't look like he cared much or just didn't believe it "Well, they could be here!"

"Unlikely Heroes, they would never be able to get into the city undetected"

"It would make sense that John would be here though" Honeydew sighed and mimicked Peculier "As far as I know, he's a sneaky spy and a messenger for Israphel- it would make sense for him to be here"

"I highly doubt any cultists are here, no one's got no proof"

Xephos had stopped talking for a while now, he stared out the window towards the sky, no clouds were in the never ending blue, the only sounds there were was the sounds of seagulls squawking from above towards the people below. Finally the woman came with the tea and quickly left with a sheepish smile on her face "Damn she is cute" the dwarf smiled towards his feet and looked at the cheese cake laid out in front of him with the pint of beer to his right "Hey, Xephos!"

"Erm- what?"

"You we're staring into space again" he sighed tapping his fingers along the rim of the beer mug "Oh right! Sorry" his face turned pale with embarrassment, he never liked to stare and sometimes he would day dream in the most awkward of places and moments, he dreamed of space, his home, his family and the accident that brought Honeydew and Xephos together in their grand adventures "You actually need to stop daydreaming, it's just turning into a problem now" the dwarf sighed and held his silver plated spoon into the cake "I'm sorry" he apologised again as he always did "My old friend used to day dream a lot, except he actually got over it" Peculier commented again into their conversastion and looked at Xephos, he hasn't drank any on his tea "How did they get over it?"

"They just-" he paused in thought and looked back at the spaceman "I have no idea"

The spaceman smiled and looked down into his cup, his tea was already getting cold "Oh damn" he sighed to himself and picked up the mug from the table before giving it a small sip "Sorry- I just got a lot on my mind" he frowned and now stared momentarily and the tea inside his cup "I don't mean to but... I day dream of my home"

"Your Yogcave?" Peculier asked unaware of what the spaceman was really talking about "No, my real home- my home planet" he sighed and took another sip of his tea "Oh right" Honeydew had just finished his pint and wiped his lips with his gloved hands "Don't worry mate" the dwarf smiled at him softly and repositioned his chair so he was slightly closer to Xephos "I was kicked out of Khaz Modan for blowing up the main mines... a lot of times"

Soon after a few minutes they stared at the ticking clock resting on the wall "We better go in a little bit" Honeydew said cheerfully "Yeah, fucking clocks" Xephos mumbled loud enough for Peculier and Honeydew to hear, it was strange to hear Xephos say something like that "Xephos, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I never heard you say that before"

"Wha-? What did I say?"

"You said fucking clocks"

"Oh"

Outside, it was still bright and warm with summer birds flying through the sky. Towards the top of the street was Lysander's house and Peculier's new house that had been rebuilt from the ashes only recently "Come to my house... we'll talk some more there" he chirped walking up the stairs and watching his house grow larger as he came closer to the house "Come Heroes"

"Yeah i'm coming" Xephos sighed "Gimme a bloody minute!"

"Jeez Xeph- grow up!"

"You grow up shorty!"

Honeydew looked back towards the spaceman "I- God, your such a dick you know that?!"

The three entered the house unaware that they were being watched "Sir, they've gone into Antiock's house"

"Good... get Lysander, make him... turn on Xephos"

"S-sure" John smirked from on top of the houses nearby, he was still obviously quite confused "It'll make Xephos more easy to... brake"


End file.
